Oblivious
by everyonethatdraggedyouhere
Summary: For Holly, going back for her fourth year at Hogwarts should have been exciting and fun but instead its confusing and complicated. When did she just become one of the dudes? Everyone's so oblivious. A story about the confusing life of a fourth year.
1. Chapter One - Back To School

**I don't own Harry Potter (obviously), I only own my own OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

I closed my hand tightly around my wand quickly practicing lumos a few more times before we had to leave. I was going back to Hogwarts for my fourth year and I had to leave a bit earlier to pick up my friends John, Charlie, Teddy and Greg.

"Holly! Breakfast!" My mum shouted from the kitchen. I yawned and rolled out of bed reluctantly, dropping my wand.

Our house was a wide bungalow decorated with lots of trinkets and homemade things. They took up all of the shelves and walls but I liked it, it was homey.

I walked down the small corridor towards the kitchen and felt my stomach rumble at the sight of scrambled eggs and sausage and toast laid out on a plate for me. Mum was sitting on the counter drinking coffee, she was quite small and probably could have passed for my older sister. Her red curly hair was up in a loose bun today tied back with an orange ribbon and her laughter lines crinkled as she smiled at me.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she teased.

I smiled and slid into the seat shovelling food down my throat like it was my last meal.

"Why the big rush?" She asked, moving to sit opposite me and straighten out her orange jumper. "Do you miss Teddy that much?" She nudged my arm.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever mum. I'm just excited."

I watched mum as she started cleaning the kitchen a bit. Me and her looked pretty similar. We both had curly red hair and skinny figures. It was kind of annoying really, I had no curves but mum told me that no second year had curves anyway. It was kind of true, not that you could tell with our robes.

After breakfast I hastily showered and dried my hair then pulled on some light blue jeans that rolled up at the bottom, a baggy white shirt and my Chudley Cannons jumper.

Mum helped me pull my trunk into the minivan then sat in the driver's seat. I sat in the row behind her and watched as we pulled away from the bungalow, as always I was going to miss home but I couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

We pulled up at Charlie's house first. I threw open the door and jumped on him.

"Charlie!" I hugged him tightly and he laughed hugging me back.

"Bloody hell Holly, are you trying to choke me?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled back ruffling his blonde hair that just reached his shoulders. His cheeks were slightly sunburnt, most likely from his holiday to Spain with his parents. Charlie was very broad shouldered and stocky but not fat. He was just muscly.

After he loaded his trunk on we sat back down.

"Hi Miss. Holiday." He said to my mum who smiled.

"Charlie I've known you since you were wearing nappies, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Julia."

We picked up John and Greg next. Greg had stayed over at John's house that night to make it easier to pick them both up.

"JOHN! GREG!" Me and Charlie shouted, running out of the car to meet them.

John was really gangly and had floppy ginger hair, his brown eyes always looked surprised. Greg however was only 3inches taller than me and had spiky brown hair.

We hugged them both then returned back into the car.

John, Greg and Charlie sat in the three seats behind me leaving space for me and Teddy in the row in front. I tapped my feet impatiently waiting for the blue haired boy's house to come into view. Teddy lived with his Grandma most of the time but I knew he liked staying at the Potters house more because of all the company. I know how he feels, just two people in a house can sometimes get on your nerves.

Mum pulled up outside of his house. It had three floors and the front was covered in Ivy, so much so it was quite hard to see the door. But then it opened and my heart flipped. Teddy!

Charlie, John and Greg had beat me to the door and were running over to Teddy. They tackled him into a hug and I could hear his laugh. A loud bright sound that made me smile.

The guys pulled away and I ran to him. He hugged back and whirled me round. "Holly!" He grinned.

Damn that grin. My heart beat faster and I moved my hair to cover my blush. "Tedmeister!"

We got back onto the minivan after helping Teddy with his trunk and his black barn owl 'Sirius', again resuming our seats but this time with Teddy next to me.

The whole ride there was spent recalling our holiday stories and playing a quick game of exploding snap.

"Man, I can't wait to see how everyone's changed." I said, leaning back on the chair.

"Same, I don't suppose Goyle's gotten any smarter though." Charlie joked.

I laughed. Marcus Goyle was about as close to brain dead as it got. He was built like a caveman and spoke in low tones just like one.

"I heard they're changing the dorms round this year." John said, putting the exploding snap cards away.

"I hope not! I swear if Daphne gets put into my room I'm moving into your dorm!" I snapped.

The guys chuckled "Even though you're always welcome, why don't you like her?" Greg asked.

"Why do you like her?" I counteracted.

Greg stared at me incredulously. "She's gorgeous!"

I huffed and rolled my eyes as they started discussing the girls in our year. Pfffft; boys. I smiled to myself, _my_ boys.

In an hour we reached the train station and had crossed onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Bye Julia!" Charlie said giving her a hug as the others said their thanks.

"Bye mum." I smiled and hugged her softly as she kissed my forehead.

"Try to stay out of trouble, study hard and... I'll miss you!"

I laughed and pulled away. "I'll miss you too mum, but I have to go!"

She said one more goodbye and hugged me again before I jumped onto Charlie's back and forced him to carry me into a compartment.

As usual John had bagged us one towards the front where the driver was. Hardly any of these were taken which was good because we could choose the best one. Teddy and Greg sat on one side and me, Charlie and John sat opposite them.

Me and Charlie were really close because I'd known him since I was about 6 months old. Teddy and Charlie clicked instantly as soon as we joined Hogwarts and met him and as soon as I met him we pretty much became this close knit group of friends. Greg and John were in a lot of our classes and we all joked around so we got on well enough to hang out as a group. I kind of like being the only female too, I don't have many… any… female friends.

I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder and watched Teddy as they all talked. His wavy blue hair was messy and his amber eyes were so bright when he talked. Watching Teddy was quite fun, he's part metamorphous so he can change aspects of his appearance. It's a right laugh sometimes but the best times are when he doesn't realize he's doing it, it's like you really see him.

I smiled and closed my eyes settling down for the journey.

As soon as we'd gotten off the train we travelled by the weird carriages to the school and then sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. I rubbed my tired eyes as Professor Longbottom made a quick speech. The sorting's happened reasonably quickly and the scraping of knives and forks were too loud for any chatter as we stuffed food down our throats.

I was feeling quite happy until lovely Vicky decided to make her appearance. She sat right in the middle of me and Teddy (and by that I mean she nudged me out of the way).

Victoire Weasley was part of the big Weasley clan that were extremely close with the Potters so Teddy and Vic knew each other quite well although I didn't see them hang out a whole bunch during school.

Vic was in the year below us but was one of the oldest in her year so she was going to be 14 in a few months. Me, John and Greg were all 14 but Charlie turned 15 5 days into the summer holidays and Teddy turned 15 a few days ago.

I glared at the back of her nicely curled honey blonde hair as she smiled at Teddy. See the annoying thing about Vic is that she's pretty and she doesn't even need to try. I bet you she's never had a bad hair day in her life! The thing is, she's an 1/8 veela and if that doesn't blow any other girls chances away then I don't know what will. Not that I care.

Charlie kicked my leg under the table and I jumped spilling gravy over my lap.

"Ouch!" I jumped up trying to wipe off the hot substance with a napkin, "Charlie you twat what was that for?!"

My cheeks went bright red as some other people looked up and noticed the brown stain on my jeans.

"I…" He bit his lip sheepishly, I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" I raised an eyebrow and held back a smile.

He smirked "Do you really want me to answer that?"

My eyes darted quickly to the mash potato on my plate which unfortunately Teddy noticed.

"Holly…" He warned, "Don't do it."

I stuck my tongue out and quick as a flash threw some mash at Charlie hitting him square in the chest.

He gasped but retaliated quickly, landing some carrots in my hair.

Soon me and Charlie were getting pulled down by Greg and John, just before McGonagall could see what the commotion was about.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You two are such idiots." Teddy said reaching over to pull some carrot out of my hair.

Despite myself I blushed. "Aw, are you just jealous of our new look? I mean, we don't want to leave you out Teddy!"

I rubbed some gravy onto his cheek and he yelped pushing me away.

Victorie who was caught in the middle looked on disapprovingly. "Well, it appears my friends are missing me. I'll see you all later." She kissed Teddy's cheek and the tips of his hair turned a light pink.

As she walked away Charlie frowned. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Teddy asked.

"That kiss on the cheek business." Greg chipped in rather enviously.

Teddy shrugged "She does it all the time, her mums French or something."

I chewed my food for a while wishing I was courageous enough to kiss Teddies cheek. But soon enough dinner was over and I was walking back with the guys. John, Charlie and Teddy were talking about the potions essay while me and Greg walked behind. We'd done the homework.

"Teddies so lucky." Greg sighed.

"Hm? Why?"

"That Victoire girl was all over him, what I'd do to just have one girl look at me like that, the whole school adores him, I mean bloody hell, and he's got a veela batting her eyelashes at him!"

I frowned. "I think that's just a tad exaggeration…" Isn't it?

Greg just put his arm round my shoulder "At least you're not Teddy crazy, you're a cool dude Hol."

Usually that would make me smile but this time I bit the inside of my lip. "_Dude?_" I thought to myself. "_Is that all I am?_"

_**Thanks for reading **____** I really appreciate it, leave me a comment telling me what you thought or what you'd like to happen, ideas help keep the story interesting!  
Have a great day x **_

_**~YellowButterflies14**_


	2. Chapter Two - Sleepovers

**I (still) don't own Harry Potter, only my own OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning it was Monday and I was definitely not used to getting up early. I was the only girl awake in my dorm of 6 so I ran to the bathroom first. We only had two which sometimes proved to be quite a struggle.

After I'd showered and the others started getting up I quickly dried off, my hair was still damp so I tied it up into a messy ponytail whilst I dug around my trunk for my school uniform. Being in Gryffindor was great but when the house colours matched your hair and made you look like one massive red tomato it was easy to see the downside.

I looked at the dressing table wearily for a moment. "_You're a cool dude Hol._" Echoed in my mind and I thought for a moment about wearing some makeup. But considering I didn't know how to apply any of it without poking myself in the eyes I decided to leave it.

"Holly! You left your timetable on your bed!" Maisy, this small girl with mousy brown hair called over to me as I was heading for the door.

I smiled my thanks and stuffed it into my bag. I probably should have said something but Maisy and I both knew that that wasn't really me.

As I exited the room and slid down the banister I noticed only Charlie was waiting for me.

I frowned. "Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you Charlie but what gives?"

He caught onto what I was saying and sighed. "Victoire came about five minutes ago and asked us if we would like to eat with her today."

I groaned. "And they went?! What the hell! What about our tradition?" I felt quite annoyed that the boys had ditched me to hang out with Victoire Sleasely.

Charlie just shrugged. Despite my anger I was still happy that Charlie had waited for me. I fixed his tie and we compared time tables.

"All the same classes, except the fact that you didn't choose Ancient Runes and Care Of Magical Creatures." Charlie looked a bit upset.

"Sorry buddy, you knew I was going to choose Divination."

"Well yeah but I didn't think you'd choose the additional Transfiguration class over Runes, I thought you liked Runes?"

Truth was I did like Runes, I loved Runes. But… If I had to be honest I found out Teddy was taking the additional Transfiguration class and it's not bad to want to be in the same class as someone is it?

After taking the longer way to the Great Hall we were two of the only people there. We grabbed some bread rolls and gulped down a few cups of apple juice.

"I'll see you at Arithmancy Charlie." I said getting up, I had my additional Transfiguration first.

I ruffled his hair and he flashed me a grin.

As soon as I got to the classroom Teddy ran over to me.

"Hey Hol, sorry about breakfast, we're cool right?"

Just seeing him smile at me made me happier and I nodded quickly. "Yeah no biggie, me and Charlie just ate together."

I should have asked him why he decided to ditch me for Vic but again like I always did I just decided not to.

We sat down next to each other at the back of the class and most of the time I was writing notes down. The additional Transfiguration lesson was really for advanced students like Teddy. I mean I wasn't bad at it I just excelled more in Runes.

"It's Hogsmeade soon." Teddy said, twirling my hair around his finger.

"We're all still going together right?" I asked, worried he'd change his plans like he did earlier.

"Of course stupid." He laughed and I smiled.

"Good, wouldn't want to hear Greg harassing anyone with his pickup lines."

He laughed at this and I felt slightly smug that I'd made him laugh.

"True, merlin save any girl that Greg sets his eyes on."

The rest of the lesson went like that, us two joking around as usual and me sneaking glances at him as we copied down notes. After lesson he offered to carry my books which wasn't that bizarre, Teddy was a nice guy.

We were walking out and down to Arithmancy when Victoire walked past. I noticed that Teddy was talking to her when I was walking alone. I jogged back down to him.

"Hello Holly." She smiled "Isn't this cute?" she showed me a pygmy puff that she had no doubt gotten from one of her many admirers.

"Don't feed it after midnight." I joked, but considering neither of them were from muggle backgrounds no one got my gremlin joke.

"Um, yeah... anyway, Teddy, can we go to Hogsmeade together please? I've kind of told some guys we were going together so that they would back off."

Teddy grinned. "Yeah sure." My heart just about sunk into the floor.

"Teddy, what about us and the guys? We're all going together remember?" I reminded him sternly.

He sighed "Oh yeah, sorry Vic w-"

"Then I can tag along with you guys then?" She asked sweetly.

I frowned "Well it's kind of our tradition to-"

"Yeah sure." Teddy stepped in, his hair had a pinkish tinge again.

"Great." She blew him a kiss and kept walking.

As he stared after her I felt a heavy weight on my chest. Unbelievable. Teddy was so confusing. First he promises something then he breaks it and he acts like I'm the only girl he sees then he's practically kissing the floor that easy Weasley walks on.

I grab my books from him and glare. "You're such a… a dick Teddy!"

He looks at me, surprised. "What's wrong now?"

"You! You just completely disregarded the whole group's plans just so Weasley could come!"

"Oh calm down, you heard her she's getting harassed. It's the least we could do. Look I'm sorry Holly I really am," He takes my books off me again and we hold hands with our pinkie fingers. "Tonight we'll have a sleepover okay? Just us guys."

He knew just how to get round me and annoyingly it always worked. We used to have sleepovers all the time in second and third year after we found the room of requirement.

I nodded and just hoped he'd keep to his word this time.

When the day ended me and the guys filled our school bags with extra things and told the Gryffindor prefects that we had a detention. It was so simple yet effective and we exited the common room without anyone batting an eyelid.

We walked down to a corridor that led to the D.A.D.A classrooms and the five of us stood in front of the wall.

John decided to do it this time and stepped forward, focusing solely on a room where we could sleep for the night. I almost thought the room wouldn't appear after a two minute wait but slowly the doors faded into the wall.

We quickly ran inside not wanting anyone to discover our secret.

I grinned as the doors closed behind us. The floor was covered in pillows and duvets. There was a massive fireplace in the middle of the back wall and a record player was sitting on top of the mantelpiece. I walked over to it and flicked through the records beside it. It was all classical music and I didn't recognise any of it so I just chose the record that had a picture of a very pretty woman and a handsome man dancing on the front cover.

It took a few seconds for me to get it all set up but it played a beautiful waltz the second it started.

I laughed as Greg and John pulled Charlie and Teddy up from the floor.

"May I have this dance?" They both asked simultaneously.

Charlie and Teddy fake giggled and jumped onto the other two. I laughed so hard I almost cried.

The waltz changed to an upbeat salsa and Charlie pulled me over to dance with the others. They all spun me around until I collapsed in a dizzy heap on the floor. I watched Teddy, his amber eyes turned a bright gold and his turquoise hair shimmered like waves as he laughed.

He fell beside me and we both giggled again.

"I am sorry Holly."

"Hm?"

He looked into my eyes "I'm sorry about earlier, with Vic, I know we have all these traditions, I shouldn't be so quick to disregard them."

I smiled. Teddy was so lovely, and so oblivious. I sighed and looked at his lips. They pulled back in a small smirk which then turned into a grin revealing his white teeth. "Miss Holliday, are you staring?"

I rolled my eyes "Would I boost your ego like that?" I teased.

He tickled me and I squealed writhing around on the pillows as he loomed over me. He slowed down as my laughter became hysterical but he still loomed over me. We watched each other for a bit and even though he wasn't tickling me anymore my heart still pounded in my chest.

He was watching me too, his eyes were searching mine as he wound a lock of my hair round his finger.

"Marshmallows!" Greg shouted happily.

Teddy pulled away giving us a bigger proximity and helped me up onto my feet. I sighed again but this time to myself, wishing we could have stayed like that for longer.

The music changed again, this time to a soft piano melody. I tapped my fingers and swung my legs to the beat as the others attempted to roast marshmallows in the fire.

…

When it was finally Sunday I wasn't even upset anymore about Vic coming with us. I was so excited to get out of the castle and stock up on loads of cool wizarding things. I didn't get up for a shower because I'd had a bath that night so I just walked over to my trunk and pulled out some possible clothing choices. Not that anything that I wore would make an impact on anyone, I wouldn't be surprised if I suddenly looked like a potato next to Weasley.

In the end I settled on some black skinny jeans that rolled up at the bottom, a white tank top and a blue tie dye jumper. I pulled my hair into a bun as best as I could and grabbed my homemade purse. Mum knitted it for me back when I was about two.

I emptied my school bag and put the purse inside then ran downstairs, unsurprisingly I was the last one out.

The guys were all waiting in the living room but they didn't look bored as usual, they were all talking to Vic, even Charlie.

"Hey guys."

They turned around and grinned. "Let's go!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping up from the arm chair he was sat in.

Vic stood up and linked arms with him. "Yes. Lets."

"_Well this is going to be great_." I thought.

_**Hello! Let me know what you thought about this chapter, what do you think is going to crack off in Hogsmeade? Leave a comment letting me know what you thought or what you'd like to happen. Special thanks to **__Professor McGonagal__**for being the first reviewer, I'm so glad you liked it!  
Have a nice day x**_

_**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere (was previously YellowButterflies14 but I changed my name)**_


	3. Chapter Three - Hogsmeade

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter just my OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

As we walked down towards Hogsmeade after handing in our forms I noticed how awkward it was between us. We were all usually so jokey but as soon as Vic joined our little group the guys were thinking about what they were saying more and trying their best to impress her.

I lagged behind the others a bit and frowned at my shoes. This was so unfair. How come Weasley who has loads of friends and a massive family is determined to take my friends away too?

I started kicking a stone along but kicked a little too hard. It glided across the snow, slid on the ice and hit Weasley's left shoe. She tripped up and fell on her knees onto the road we were following.

"OW!"

The guys whipped their heads round so fast it was a wonder they didn't have whiplash.

"Vic!" Teddy ran over and pulled her up by her hands, gently of course.

She clung to him, as if she couldn't walk. "I tripped! I think I must have sprained my ankle!"

Rotten Liar! She didn't even fall on her ankle.

"Well, we can take you back to the castle if you want?" He offered.

My eyes widened. "Teddy, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, no offense, but she just tripped over. It's not a fatal injury."

He frowned at me "Holly don't be rude." I felt a little embarrassed that he had said that to me but shrugged it off.

"Look I'll take her back, you four head up to Hogsmeade and I'll meet you back at Honeydukes in..." he mentally calculated the whole distance. "An hour or so."

I just kind of stood there as he put his arm round Vic's waist and she, his shoulders. She put on a whole limp and everything, I felt like actually spraining her ankle.

"So that's it. He's just leaving us, again."

"What's up with you?" Greg gave me a weird look as we carried on walking.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you lately? Did you and Teddy have a fight?" Charlie asked.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you seem to be getting mad at him a lot Hol." He pulled his brown coat tighter around him as a gust of wind swept past.

"Oh whatever." I snapped.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Until we reached Hogsmeade where Charlie decided to throw a snowball at me. I gasped as the ice hit my neck.

"Charlie!" I bent down and made a snowball myself. As I whirled around I could just see the edge of Charlie's brown coat as he crouched behind a wall.

I smirked to myself. "Dammit Charlie, where are you?"

I walked slowly over to the wall then pounced! … Onto his coat…

"Huh?" suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and picked me up.

"Gotcha!"

It was Charlie. "You little sneak!" I squealed.

I turned round in his arms and crushed the snowball into his hair, this time it was his turn to gasp. I stuck out my tongue. "I think it's an improvement."

He just rolled his eyes and shook his hair like a dog. "It's a bit chilly out here."

"Just a bit." I cuddled into him more, relishing his warmth.

He held me for a bit until Greg called for us.

"Come on Holliday, let's go to Zonkos!"

I grinned and passed him his coat.

…

Precisely an hour and a half later we waited in Honeydukes. The boys were at the back, admiring the thick slabs of honeycomb and chocolate.

I stood near the front window, my eyes flickering back and forth between the clock and the road outside. I jumped quite suddenly when John tapped my shoulder.

"You getting anything Hol?" He asked, peering through his thick ginger hair to look at me.

I shook my head but my stomach rumbled. He laughed and passed me some chocolate.

"Thanks John." I smiled.

"He's not coming you know."

"I know" I sighed "I just keep hoping he's actually going to do what he says he will do for once."

John wrapped an arm round my shoulders which was quite awkward because he was so tall and I felt like a woodland creature next to him.

"On the bright side. We don't have hordes of screaming girls following us this year." He teased.

I laughed and the others walked over. We all linked arms and exited the shop, heading for The Three Broomsticks.

The inside of the inn was lovely and warm. But although it was crowded I still felt it was a bit empty without Teddies presence. We snagged a booth near the back that some of prefects had just left from and after a ten minute wait we were all drinking warm butter beer and regaining the feeling in our toes.

The guys were making me laugh so much that I choked on my own drink.

"Stop… it…" I managed through hysterics.

We sat and drank for a while until Greg got distracted by Daphne Malfoy, a tall slender blonde with sharp green eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

Charlie laughed "Greg why don't you just ask her out?"

Greg looked at him like he'd just asked him to perform brain surgery. "Are you in_sane_?! That's Daphne Malfoy, practically a walking model, she makes the league table in fact no wait, she is the league table. She's the specimen of female in which all others are ranked against."

I snorted with laughter and Greg glared. "So, in short, no I cannot just ask her out because I am so far below her league that I can't even reach the chairs that sit around the table."

"Literally." John winked, referring to Greg's height.

I cracked up laughing again.

"Alright Sasquatch. I doubt you'd make her league either. You're far too tall, girls dig the short guys."

"Well we all know that's a lie, girls love taller guys, sorry Greg." I laughed.

"Oh and how would you know Holly?"

"Well considering I'm a girl that might help?"

"Your table manners say otherwise mate." He pointed to the butterbeer that I'd dribbled from laughing.

I blushed and hastily wiped my chin with a napkin. "Whatever tiny."

Greg cracked his knuckles. "John, I bet you 5 sickles that I'll take her on a date before you."

"Oh you're on mate." They shook hands and jumped up from the booth racing over to her.

Charlie and I watched on amused.

"You want to go to the Shrieking Shack Hol?" He asked pulling on his coat again.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." I smiled and got up from my seat after swallowing the last drop in my glass.

…

We were sat on the steps into the entrance sharing some chocolate. I had my head on his shoulder and he had his arm round my shoulders. "Did you like Spain this year?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It was fun, as per usual, but I missed hanging out with you for most of the summer, as per usual." He smiled and I did too.

"Remember that time we made those pillow forts in my living room?" I asked, laughing at the memory of Charlie chasing me around a sofa cushion.

"Of course I do." He laughed so hard his shoulders shook causing my head to wobble slightly.

He reached his hand out to brush away a lock of my hair that had fallen out of my bun.

"Holly."

"Charlie."

"Holly." He said again, but this time in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes that looked back at me with an unclear emotion.

"Guys!" I recognised that voice anywhere.

"Is that-"

"Teddy." Charlie sighed and moved his arm from round my shoulders to wave. "Aren't you going to wave to him?"

"No." I replied angrily. "He's been an idiot again, as per usual."

Teddy jogged over, his cheeks slightly red from the cold and his hair sticking up from under a woolly hat.

"Sorry guys, I was-"

"Save it 'dude'." I snapped.

"Holly I am sorry. Vic didn't want to be left alone with Madame Pomfrey so I had to wait with her until her ankle had been examined and then I had to walk her back to her friends, guess she decided not to hang with us after all."

I sighed, Teddy was too nice. I patted the spot beside me and he sat there taking the piece of chocolate Charlie offered him.

I wrapped my arms round them both. "My two favourite people." I smiled.

They rolled their eyes but put an arm round me too.

"I second that." Teddy replied, his eyes twinkling. "But wait, where's Greg and John?"

Charlie began explaining the Daphne situation to Teddy as I watched the snow fall. I didn't understand how Teddy could be so aware of my feelings and yet so oblivious at the same time, I just didn't get it. How could someone not get signs as easy as the ones I was giving out?

The rest of the day was great. I didn't see Vic at all and I got to hang out with my best friends who even started another snowball fight. Greg and I complained about how unfair it would be to make us play on one team against the others because we were so small so John, Greg and I played against Charlie and Teddy. It was vicious and I'm fairly sure one of us hit a group of first years by mistake. Oh well.

When we were done we headed back up to Hogwarts, arms linked and singing a stupid song that had recently become popular, something to do with mandrakes and a witches cauldron. Charlie kept looking over at me then looking away. I suspected he thought I was still upset with Teddy but as always I couldn't find the heart to stay mad.

We got back inside and I stamped off the snow.

"Damn, it's cold out." I coughed rubbing my arms.

Charlie and Teddy both offered me their coats at the same time.

"No I'm fine thanks guys, I need to take my new stuff back to my room anyway." I smiled, happy that my two friends were being normal again.

Miss McGonagle overheard me and called out "Well hurry up Miss Holliday, we have an announcement in half an hour!"

**Bit of a shorter chapter today but hopefully it was still good. Charlie is so cute AHH! Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, it's appreciated. Thanks again for the review **_Professor McGonagal_**. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of today's chapter and any ideas you have for the future chapters. Are you excited about the announcement because I know I am!  
Have a lovely day x**

**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere**


End file.
